Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, and production, may involve various subsurface activities used to locate and gather hydrocarbons from a subterranean reservoir. One or more oil or gas wells may be positioned in the subterranean reservoir, where the wells may be provided with tools capable of advancing into the ground and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoir. Production facilities may be positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wells. In particular, a reservoir fluid containing these hydrocarbons may be drawn from the subterranean reservoir and passed to the production facilities using equipment and other transport mechanisms, such as tubing. Increased understandings of conditions of the subterranean reservoir, the wells, and/or the production facilities may assist with the ability locate and gather hydrocarbons.